Raphael (Apocalypse World)
Raphael was the third of the four archangels created by God. He was older than Gabriel but younger than Michael and Lucifer. After Lucifer's rebellion and banishment, Raphael stood by Michael in taking over the Universe. When Michael won against Lucifer, Raphael had hoped for paradise for human and angelkind. But Michael started a full-on war with demons and killed most of humankind. Raphael did not like this and when he witnessed Michael kill Gabriel and make a deal with Lucifer, he went through the portal shortly after Michael and Lucifer went through it and went off to find Dean and Sam Winchester. When Sam and Castiel first saw Raphael, they shot him a bunch of times and Bobby shot him with angel killing bullets only for Raphael to walk it off and smile at Bobby. He put his hands up and told everyone he comes in peace and Castiel thought he must be joking, to which Raphael replied "Does it look like I'm joking?" and Castiel says "You never look like you're joking". Raphael, Castiel, Sam, and Bobby, go back to the bunker and talk. Raphael tells them that he wants to help them kill Michael and bring his world to peace. Eventually, Raphael possesses Sam Winchester when Sam gave him consent after his vessel was badly damaged by Michael. Just like when Gadreel possessed Sam, Raphael allows Sam to have control and only takes full possession of Sam when something bad happens and he has no other choice and like Michael's possession of Dean, Raphael gives Sam a few of his angelic powers for Sam to use. History Early History The third archangel, Raphael lived happily in Heaven with his father God and his angelic brothers. With the Darkness existing alongside them, Raphael, his brothers, and God fought in a war against the Darkness, eventually winning the war by sealing her away. When God created humans and asked all angels to bow down before them, Raphael was among those that did so. When Lucifer rebelled against God and Gabriel skipped out of Heaven and on to Earth, Raphael chose to side with God and Michael. However, at some point, Raphael lost faith in God and became weary of his father's duties. He also even believed that God was dead and that they were "living in a God-less universe". Season 14 Raphael travels through the portal that Lucifer and Michael created, gets a change of clothes, and seeks out the Winchesters and Castiel. When Raphael finds the bunker, he finds out that Lucifer is dead and Michael took Dean as his vessel. Sam, Castiel, and Bobby are very suspicious about Raphael and think that he's full of crap when he says he wants to help them defeat Michael and save Dean from Possession as while as of course bring true paradise to his world. But after Raphael saved them multiple times, they finally believed that he was telling the truth. When Raphael, Sam, Castiel, and Bobby, go to fight Michael, Bobby dies, Castiel is injured, and Raphael's vessel is seriously injured and he is unable to recover from the damage. Raphael teleports Bobby's body, Sam, Castiel, and himself to the bunker and Sam gives permission to Raphael to possess him making a similar deal to Dean when he gave consent to Michael. After possessing Sam, Raphael gives the angels back their wings and resurrects all deceased angels of the main universe (except the Archangels as he didn't have time) and goes to confront Michael with an army of angels, he also released the main universe Michael from the Cage and together they forced Alternate Michael into another his old vessel and Raphael killed him with an Archangel Blade. Once Alternate Michael was dead, the angels returned to heaven, Michael went and started ruling heaven once again, Raphael resurrected his old vessel and re-possessed him and returned to his earth with a resurrected Alternate Bobby Singer and his colony and resurrected all those that died there during the war of angels and demons (except the demons and Lucifer and obviously his Michael) and made it into paradise and not a living hell. Raphael still sometimes goes back to the main universe and helps out with whatever he can. Personality Like is main universe counterpart, Raphael is a stern, serious, and traditionally-minded angel who had once lost faith in God and is wary of his duties. He believed that God was dead and that they are living in a godless universe though he seems to have changed this view as he figured out that if God was truly dead, the universe would cease to exist. He supported Michael's plan to bring about paradise on Earth. He has little patience with humans, and unlike his counterpart, he has respect and consideration for human life, as evidenced by the fact that he resurrected his vessel and Bobby Singer as well the humans who died during the war of angels and demons on his earth. Raphael also loves his fellow angels and brought back all those who died in the main universe and his universe. Raphael has a lot of forgiveness and mercy when dealing with his siblings and humans. Raphael is kindhearted and while serious most of the time, he has quacked the joke from time to time and just like his main universe counterpart, Raphael's called a traditionalist. Powers and Abilities As an archangel, Raphael was one of the oldest and most powerful beings in existence, possessing a considerably high amount of supernatural power that made him more powerful than any ghost, demon, lower angel or nearly anything else for that matter. Only a few beings are known to be more powerful than him such as, for example, his older brothers, father, aunt, and Death. Below are listed the powers he has demonstrated on the show. * Lower Tier Nigh-Omnipotence - Being an archangel, Raphael possesses a vast amount of incredible supernatural power, enough to cause a blackout on the entire eastern seaboard and can summon powerful storms even while trapped in a holy ring of fire. ** Angelic Possession - Raphael, like all celestial beings, required the use of a human vessel in order to physically interact with humans while on Earth, as it is a law that applies for all angelic beings. As an angel, he also needed the vessel's consent. Unlike his main earth counterpart, his presence won't permanently damages his vessel. ** Apporting - He could teleport objects or people with or without him accompanying them. ** Biokinesis - Raphael was able to cause demons internal pain by clenching his fist. *** Torturing - Raphael tortured a demon in a room off-screen, but you heard his screams and when Raphael came out he was covered from neck to toe in blood. ** Astral Projection - Raphael could display his wings. ** Highly Advanced Holy White Light - Raphael, like all archangels, could generate immense amounts of energy and release a divine light from his vessel, capable of killing humans, demons, monsters and angels. He could use it as a powerful blast of light which seems to manifest as kinetic force, concussively throwing or repelling objects at a considerable distance. He had complete control of the intensity of the blast, being able to obliterate or damage any target. ** Molecular Combustion - Like Lucifer, Raphael can render lower angels down to their component molecules as he did with a demon. ** Portal Creation '''- Through some unexplained manner, Raphael was capable of generating a portal from his world to another and from the main earth back to his. ** '''Power Granting - While Sam acted as his vessel but remained in control of himself, Raphael was able to grant Sam several of his abilities, making him capable of challenging Michael. *** Teleportation - Raphael's presence gave Sam the power to teleport from the Men of Letters bunker to the church where Michael was located. *** Electrokinesis - Raphael could generate powerful arcs of electricity that appeared out his back while possessing Sam. *** Highly Advanced Super Strength - Raphael's presence granted Sam great enough strength to knock Michael across a church with great force with just a kick, grapple with him evenly and stagger and harm him with his punches. *** Flight - Raphael's presence granted Sam the power to levitate in mid-air and fly which Sam was able to use to fight Michael in the air. *** Invulnerability - Raphael's presence granted Sam enough durability that he was able to take blows from Michael that flung him with great force without suffering injury despite the blows normally being fatal. However, he suffered some injury from close range punches though they didn't cause him serious injury. He also survived an attempted smiting completely unharmed. *** Regeneration - All wounds that Michael gave Sam regenerated within seconds. *** Archangel Blade Wielding - Raphael's presence granted Sam the power to wield an archangel blade against Michael, but never killed him and only injured him. ** Reality Warping - His mere arrival on Earth was enough to blackout everything from an entire room and the eastern US seaboard. ** Advanced Conjuration - He was able to give the angels back their wings. ** Regeneration - Raphael's nonlethal wounds healed nearly instantly. ** Resurrection - Raphael could bring humans and angels back to life, with great ease. He brought back Alternate Bobby Singer, his original vessel, all non-archangel angels, and all humans that died on his earth during the war between Angels and Demons. ** Smiting - Like regular angels, Raphael can smite lesser beings, but presumably, as an archangel, with a far superior force. He smited a group of demons, werewolves, and vampires while hunting with Sam and Castiel. ** Superhuman Reflexes - Raphael had incredible reflexes, as seen when Michael threw an Archangel Blade at Raphael, the latter caught it in his grasp before it could hit him. ** Super Stamina '''- Owed much to his status as an angel, Raphael could never tire and can remain engaged in a task for as long as he sees fit. ** '''Highly Advanced Super Strength - Being an archangel, Raphael endowed his vessels with tremendous physical strength, as he could exert immense amounts of physical force. He was able to casually and easily overpower other beings with relative ease. ** Telekinesis - Raphael could exert a force on objects and people with his mind. ** Teleportation - Raphael could travel from one place to another, instantly, without occupying the space in between. ** Terrakinesis - Raphael could manipulate the earth itself, causing tremors and earthquakes. ** Advanced Weather Manipulation - Raphael possessed total control over the weather, able to summon colossal storms easily. His mere arrival on Earth could cause lightning storms. ** Nigh-Omniscience - Raphael possessed an immense amount of knowledge of the Universe. He knew of an unknown method of releasing Michael from the Cage. He also knew everything that went on in the main universe, including private conversations. ** Immortality - Raphael had an indefinitely long lifespan and was unaffected by diseases and toxins. He never tires and did not require food, sleep, water, or oxygen to survive. ** Invulnerability - Raphael could not be killed with conventional weapons, however, certain weapons (such as an Archangel Blade, Death's Scythe, and possibly certain weapons of Heaven) could kill him. ** Energy Blasts '- When Raphael and Michael dueled for the first time, Raphael could conjure up powerful bluish energy blast to weaponize against Michael. ** '''Flight '- Raphael possesses a pair of large wings which gives him the ability to fly. His landing caused a large eruption and left behind a crater in the ground. He can also fly even without his wings, as shown when he levitated himself off the ground before landing down upon arriving on the Bunker. Weaknesses Due to his sheer power and status as an archangel, Raphael has very few weaknesses. * '''Holy Fire - Holy fire can trap Raphael at least temporarily. After Sam placed a line of holy fire in front of him, Raphael could not cross it until Sam put it out. * Archangel Blades - Can kill an archangel in the hands of another archangel. * Archangels - Michael was able to injure Raphael's vessel so much that he needed a new one and Sam volunteered to be his new vessel. Physical Appearance Raphael's vessel appears as an American white male in his teens with long blonde hair, still growing facial hair and dark green eyes. He wears dark blue jeans, black boots, blue work shirt with a black t-shirt underneath, sleeves rolled up, watch, necklace, and the black jacket. After gaining Sam Winchester as a vessel, Raphael kept Sam's attire as he said he likes it. In Lore His name means "God Heals". In multiple interpretations, including the Book of Enoch, Raphael was responsible for binding Azazel to a clear, deserted landscape. He was also mentioned in the Book of Tobit, although the Book isn't found in Protestant Holy Bibles. In the Book of Tobit, Raphael healed Tobit of his blindness and delivered Tobit's daughter, Sarah, from Asmodeus. In Islam, Raphael, under the name Israfel, is the Archangel who sounds the start of Judgment Day. To Roman Catholics, Raphael (venerated as Saint Raphael) is the patron saint of doctors, medical workers and travelers. He is also said to be the one to slay the Leviathan.